


I'll Try to Help You

by dich0tomi



Category: pic-and-hit
Genre: Elentori, It Ends With Fluff, M/M, but for now you get angst, enjoy, hitbox - Freeform, hitbox doesnt know how to help him, i just wanted to write a headcanon i had, im so sorry, margarita cult, pic-and-hit - Freeform, picarto - Freeform, picarto has too many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dich0tomi/pseuds/dich0tomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having decided to combine their wages at their respective jobs, Hitbox and Picarto move into an apartment together close to campus. After all, it's better than being stuck in a cramped and sweaty dorm, right? But soon the two friends realize things they didn't previously know about eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Try to Help You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuskyDawn7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyDawn7/gifts), [flirtingwithtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithtrash/gifts).



> JUST SO YOU KNOW I HEADCANON PICARTO AS HAVING D.I.D. BECAUSE HE REFLECTS THE WEBSITE, AND OF COURSE THINGS TAKE DRASTIC TURNS IN PICARTO CHAT QUITE OFTEN. Also Hitbox has a very apathetic sense of humor, being a gamer and all, so he doesn't mean half the insults he says. 
> 
> This was encouraged by my fellow friends in stream to start writing again! I honestly don't know what i'm doing, but I hope this is okay. Thank you Dusky and Mage for believing in me~

"Finally, our own space." Picarto sighed, plopping on the couch next to Hitbox, who was currently sporting yet another handheld game, one of the many in his collection. After much saving, and many extra hours of work, Pic and Hit finally had their own apartment, all to themselves. Both could agree that while it was way more expensive, it was defiantly better than their cruddy dorm room back on campus. 

Hitbox grunted in response, his tongue currently set between his teeth as he set yet another high score. Everytime Hitbox turned on a console, his mind suddenly went into hyperdrive. It's like he was born to do it or something. Picarto raised up slightly, to peek at what Hitbox was so focused about this time.

It was truly amazing how well Hitbox could play video games. It was like he knew every single move the opposing team was going to make, and dodged it before it even happened. Picarto wasn't too bad himself, but he had yet to discover a person who could beat Hitbox at anything. Except for that one guy in his 3:00pm class.... Twitch, was it? But even then, Hitbox still completely wrecked that guy at mario kart last week. 

"Aaaannnyyway, I think I will pour myself some cereal, and have my first meal in our new home!" Picarto said cheerily. "Do you want some milk too, Hit? Or is there another white, creamy liquid that you would prefer?" He added cheekily, raising an eyebrow. Hitbox grumbled but didn't look up from his game, so Pic took that as a no. 

Humming some random tune that really no one would ever place, Picarto walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard. Of course, after being here not more than 2 weeks, they didn't have a huge selection, but what they had would do just fine. 

"Hmm..." Picarto hummed, placing a finger to his lips. There was really only two boxes, one for Hitbox and one for Picarto. Of course Hitbox chose the lamest cereal you could get, Cornflakes. How boring! Meanwhile, Picarto, the fun-loving, most excellent man he was, went for a more suitable breakfast choice. 

Lucky Charms.

Grabbing the colorful box and shutting the door, Picarto walked over to the kitchen counter. Grabbing a bowl from the over head cabinets and leaning over to get the milk from the fridge, Pic was extremely excited to finally be able to eat something that he had made completely independently. No mom, no college, just him.

But of course this leads you to become cocky. 

Fingers slipping just as the milk jug exited the fridge, the container crashed to the floor, causing milk to go everywhere. 

Hearing the crash from the other room, Hitbox quickly (and reluctlanty) paused his game. "What the hell are you doing?!" Hitbox asked, stepping inside the room. The milk had begun to seep across the room, spilling over the tiles. Picarto was just standing by the counter, not moving a muscle. 

"Helloooo, I'm talking to yoouu..!!" Hitbox said, stepping over the liquid and waving his hand in front of Picarto's face. Pic still didn't move, only continuing to stare at the mess, eyes wide and expressionless. "Are you f*cking kidding me right now, Pic? I mean I can get you not wanting to clean up your mess but this is just low." He continued, looking (or trying to at least, as Pic's eyes wouldn't look up from the mess) straight into Pic's eyes. 

Not one reaction.

Hitbox threw his arms in the air and grabbed a towel, walking over to where the milk was slowly making its way towards carpet. Bending over and beginning to wipe up the mess, he looked back up to Picarto. Didn't move even an inch.

He looked back down. "And now you won't even help." he muttered under his breath. "Freak."

Suddenly, Hitbox jumped at the sound of Picarto emitting a huge wail. He looked up just in time to see Pic melt to the floor sobbing, hands covering his eyes and body curling up in the a ball.

"Holy shit Pic!" Hitbox yelped, immediately dropping the towel and rushing over to his boyfriend. 

"I'mnotafreakimnotafreakimnotafreakimnotafreak!" Pic sobbed over and over, only stopping when he ran out of breath. "Pic, what's wrong?!" asked Hitbox, voice full of concern. He cupped Picarto's face in his hands and tried to pry picarto's hands from his eyes. "Please Pic, you have to tell me whats wrong!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry!" Pic cried, tears running down his face. Hitbox managed to get Picarto look up at him, prying his hands from his eyes holding him close. "Please Pic, I don't understand." Hitbox said as soothingly as possible, but he wasn't very good in these situations. 

Picarto looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot and tear-stained. "I'm so sorry!" he gasped. "I didn't mean to!" He collapsed into Hit's arms and silently sobbed. "I'm just a screw-up..." he whispered quietly. Suddenly, he heard a small sob that he knew wasn't his own. He looked up to Hitbox and gasped softly. 

Hitbox looked down at him, tears running down his face. "Why would you say that about yourself?" he asked painfully, screwing his eyes shut. "Of course your not a screw-up, you just made a mistake. Why would you say something like that?" he cried. Picarto slowly reached a hand up to Hitbox's face and wiped away a tear. Hitbox opened his eyes.

"Now why are you crying, silly?" Pic asked softly, leaning up to kiss away a tear away. Hitbox faintly smiled. "Just... you're so wonderful... Why would you ever say something like that about yourself?" he said sadly. Picarto frowned and leaned back into Hitbox's chest. 

"This happens sometimes." he said faintly. "One second I'll be fine and the next I'm crying on the floor." Hitbox tucked a peice of hair behind Pic's ear and sighed heavily. "So you have Dissociative Identity Disorder." Hitbox asked, saying it more like a statement than a question. Picarto slowly nodded. "I suppose." he said sadly.

"That's okay. We'll learn to deal with it." Hitbox said, trying to make things more cheerful. Picarto chuckled, leaning up and kissing Hitbox tenderly on the lips. For a split second everything felt like it hadn't been wrong in the first place. "You know I love you, Pic." Hitbox said as they pulled away. "Mmhmm." Pic replied. "And thank you."

Hitbox stood up, helping Picarto off the floor. "And you are very welcome." He wiped the few droplets of water that remained on Pic's face and softly held his face in his hands. "No more tears?"

"No more tears."

The two boys began to clean up the milk which had surprisingly not been as big a hassle as they thought it would be. Despite the promise, there were a few more tears, but each were kissed and wiped away until everything was back to normal. 

"Do you want your cereal now?" Hitbox asked. Picarto nodded, but insisted that Hitbox make it instead. He would just have to make his own breakfast another day. 

Hitbox handed Picarto his bowl of Lucky charms and grabs a banana himself. They both walked back to the living room, Hitbox placing his game to the side and snuggled next to Picarto. "Man, I am starving!" he said, peeling the banana and shoving it into his mouth.

"Wow Hit, I had no idea you loved shoving long thin items into your mouth so much." Picarto said cheekily. Hitbox choked on his banana and pretended to act offended, but deep inside he was just happy his boyfriend was acting like himself again. Everything was back to normal.

Well, as normal as this relationship could ever get.


End file.
